


Time heals all wounds

by tfm



Series: Post-Ep Fics [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Episode Tag, F/F, First Time, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: Beau ducked beneath the surface, just to get her hair wet, and clean up some of the muck that had covered her face and neck. She burst from the water, a little closer to the bank than she had been, flicking her hair back, and came face to face with a stunned looking Yasha. 'I—hey, didn't see you there.'---Post T-Rex fight, Beau goes to wash off the blood.She's interrupted by Yasha.Mid episode 107 fic.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Post-Ep Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870387
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	Time heals all wounds

After the T-Rex, they returned to Vo, bruised, and in Beau's case, covered in blood. It had already sort of dried on her skin and her robes, making them feel gross and sticky. Everyone had sort of dispersed to deal with continued Traveler-Con preparations, though a large crowd of people had gathered to watch the dinosaur being carved up. Beau had ripped at least one tooth from her wounds, and they had gathered and kept a few more. Later, she would get out her Jeweler's Kit that she hardly used anymore and have a go at making some necklaces, but for now, she really wanted to get that blood off.

Before she did any of that, though, she wanted to find Jester.

The tiefling was dutifully carving dicks into the finely crafted stage, and looked up as Beau approached. 'Oh wow, there really is a lot of blood.'

'Yeah.' Beau grimaced. 'If you can let me off for a couple of hours, I might go wash it off. Maybe get the clothes clean, too.'

'Will you be getting _naked_?' Jester asked, in a very conspiratorial sort of voice.

'I mean, unless you have another way for me to wash my clothes, yeah.' Too late, Beau realized that this was a bad opening to give a cleric with a history of pranks and trickery, whose sense of mischievousness was currently in overdrive. Strangely, though, she had no ideas.

'You go get yourself clean,' Jester told her. 'If you stick around in the sun too long like that, you'll start smelling like Caleb used to.'

Chuckling, Beau left Jester to her dick-carving, and went to go clean up.

There was a small stream, not too far from the village proper, and shaded enough by trees that Beau didn't feel too bothered about stripping down to nothing but her undershorts.

Her coat, and her vestments, and her pants, and...well, pretty much everything from the shoulders down was covered in blood. Her blood. The dinosaur's teeth had done a very good job of trying to exsanguinate her, and if it wasn't for Caduceus, it probably would have succeeded. The firbolg had been very quick with the healing, but, as expected (and honestly kind of hoped), Beau had a brand new series of scars across her torso, three just below her chest, and three more below the navel, along with a matching set on the back side.

It wasn't the first time Beau had had to scrub her clothes clean, and more than likely would not be the last. This, though....well, there had never been this much blood. The teeth holes were another thing that would have to be dealt with, but Jester would probably be able to Mend them the same way she Mended Beau's clothes every other time she'd been stabbed, or slashed, or bitten. They were laying out to dry, now, on a nice, smooth rock.

Beau waded out into the center of the pool, and tried to dive to the bottom. It was surprisingly deep, given how small the stream actually was. She couldn't quite touch the bottom. If she hadn't been a good swimmer, she would have had a bad time of it.

Kamordah itself did not have any kind of bodies of water that you would want to swim in, but north-east from the town, on the edge of the Zemni Fields, there was a small river that eventually became the Erdeloch, further north near Rexxentrum. On many a boiling summer's day, Beau and Tori had stolen away, and swam in its comparatively cool waters. Though that particular relationship had ended badly, to say the least, Beau still viewed it with no small amount of nostalgia. Not least of all because it was always good to have company while skinny-dipping.

Beau ducked beneath the surface, just to get her hair wet, and clean up some of the muck that had covered her face and neck. She burst from the water, a little closer to the bank than she had been, flicking her hair back, and came face to face with a stunned looking Yasha. 'I—hey, didn't see you there.'

'I'm sorry—' Yasha's cheeks glowed red, and Beau realized that her chest-wrappings were lying on the rock drying, with the rest of her clothes, and her chest was well out of the water. 'I did not realize that you—I will—I'm sorry.'

'Hey, don't worry about it.' Beau didn't bother covering up. They'd all seen each other naked before, and she wouldn't lie and say she maybe had a slightly vested interest in wanting Yasha to see her naked.

'Jester said you would be down here,' Yasha said, by way of explanation. Beau could not help but smirk. She was pretty sure she had also told Jester that she was going to take all her clothes off to wash them. Jester had very clearly done this on purpose.

'Just trying to get the blood out of everything,' Beau explained. 'That T-Rex had a hell of a bite.' She gestured vaguely towards her stomach, which, too late, she realized was under the water, and the only thing she'd really gestured at was her own tits. Yasha was...she was pretty sure Yasha was staring, but also seemed to be trying to force herself not to stare. To preserve Yasha's sanity, Beau folded her arms as she walked towards the bank.

'Can you chuck me my towel?' Beau nodded towards the towel hanging from a tree branch. It was one of the ones they had stolen from the spa in Rexxentrum, though with daily usage and no proper care, it was starting to look a little threadbare. Still half looking away, Yasha threw the towel. Beau caught it one-handed, and wrapped it around herself. 'Okay, you can look now.'

Yasha turned back towards Beau, and Beau was half-tempted to take the towel off again. That would probably have been a dick move, though, and the last thing Beau wanted to do was flash someone that wasn't interested in being flashed. 'Gods, that feels way better. Tell you what, being in something's mouth is not fun.'

It wasn't the first time she'd almost been eaten, and it probably wouldn't be the last. That was the thing about getting up close to punch things. It meant you were the first thing they saw when they opened their jaws.

'You, ah...also look much better,' Yasha said. 'It was very scary, to see all of that blood.' She paused. 'I'm sorry I didn't save you from it.'

Beau gave an incredulous sort of laugh. 'Yash, I don't think there was anything you could have done, save what you already did.'

Yasha opened her mouth, and closed it again. 'I could have flown up and got you,' she said, though even she seemed to realize that it was a weak argument.

'Right into Jester's spinning circle of swords?' Beau asked, eyebrow raised. She'd just barely managed to avoid the swords herself. Another few seconds, and the dinosaur would have been the least of her worries. But again, cool scars.

'Are the scars bad?' Yasha asked, and Beau realized, suddenly, that this was the reason she had come down to the stream to see Beau. She was worried.

'Not too bad, I think.' Beau adjusted the towel so that Yasha could see her stomach, and the six new scars across it. Each was about the size of a gold coin, shiny, and red, and still healing. She turned, and showed Yasha the ones on the back which she couldn't see herself. Presumably, they were about the same.

'Ah...may I?' Yasha asked, her hand raised slightly in the direction of Beau's torso.

'Go ahead.' Yasha put a hand to Beau's stomach, fingers brushing against the middle scar. Neither of them could fail to notice that it was almost perfectly bisected by a different scar, the source of which was currently strapped to Yasha's back. There was a warm, pulsing light, and the new scars faded just a little.

Yasha did not pull her hand away, and for a very long while, Beau just stared at it. Neither of them moved. Finally, Yasha said, 'You're right, they do look very cool.' She still didn't move her hand, and after a second, Beau put her own hand on top of it.

'Hey Yash,' Beau whispered. Never in her life had she been this nervous before. Not with Tori, or with Keg, or with Reani...

'Yeah?'

'Do you want me to take the towel off?'

There was a very long pause, and Beau could not help but try and pierce the haze that had come over Yasha's blue-green and purple eyes. For one terrible moment, Beau thought she had made a very big mistake, but then Yasha said: 'Yes.'

Beau let the towel drop. There was barely an inch between them at this point. Somehow, without Beau even noticing, they had both moved closer and closer. Beau let her fingers curl around Yasha's hand, and gently pulled it upwards to her now bare chest.

'Beau?' Yasha's voice was slow, and she was definitely _definitely_ not looking at Beau's eyes. 'May I kiss you?'

Beau didn't bother answering. She brought her other hand around to the back of Yasha's neck, and pulled her down. The kiss was....Beau had imagined – had dreamed about – kissing Yasha since the first day they'd met. Yasha would take her roughly, and kiss her like she was a piece of meat being torn apart, fierce and with abandon. Maybe she'd take Beau upstairs, and pin her to the bed, and have her way with her.

This was something else. A quiet, uninterrupted moment, where the only sound that Beau could hear was the trickle of water, and the birdsong, and the beating of her own heart. If, six months ago, someone had told her the the first time she'd be kissing Yasha was almost entirely naked in a stream on a semi-extraplanar island in the middle of the Lucidian Ocean after having been almost eaten by a T-Rex...Well, the mere thought was laughable.

For one thing, up until a few days ago, a T-Rex was something that Beau had only read about, and even the books she'd read had mentioned that they had gone extinct a very long time ago.

'Wow,' she murmured, when Yasha finally pulled away. Her hand was still resting lightly on Beau's chest, and did not seem to be going anywhere.

Any smoothness that Yasha might have had when she asked Beau if she could kiss her had vanished. 'Oh—uh, wow. Yes. That was....amazing.' Beau knew Yasha well enough by this point to know that she was flustered out of enjoyment, rather than trying to lie. If Beau had to be the smooth, charismatic one in this wildly ridiculous situation, then that was a burden that she was willing to bear.

She took Yasha's hand, and pulled her deeper into the stream. 'Beau—' Yasha hesitated.

'Do you trust me?'

'Of course.'

'Then take off your tunic.' Beau winked, and Yasha seemed to finally understand. ' _Oh_ ,' she said, and a fresh wave of crimson colored her cheeks. Beau found it ridiculously endearing that not even a kiss, and Yasha's hand on Beau's chest was enough to clue Yasha in as to what Beau actually wanted. Now that she had figured it out, though...

With surprising quickness, Yasha's tunic and pants joined Beau's drying clothes on the sunny rock. Beau's clothes would have to spend a little longer drying now, but there was no immediate need for her to be wearing them.

Yasha was, in a word, beautiful. Beau had never had any doubts about that before. She'd certainly spent some evenings just staring at Yasha's biceps, or at her long, braided hair, or at the smile that crossed her face when she found a particularly nice flower.

It was probably cliché to say that if Beau hadn't known that Yasha was an angel, then seeing her naked certainly would have brought the message home. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but the way the sunlight pierced through the veil of trees around them, meant that Yasha's whole, gloriously naked body seemed to be glowing. It had nothing to do with the recently feathered wings, but was amazing nonetheless.

Beau kissed her hungrily, and let her hands wander to Yasha's bare chest, where the skin was smooth, and surprisingly cool. For all that Yasha was incredibly muscular, there was a softness to her chest and her stomach that was utterly inviting. 'Gods, you're amazing,' Beau murmured, even as she pressed kisses to the skin around Yasha's nipples.

'May I—' Yasha started, and stopped to moan when Beau gave the edge of her teeth. Yasha moved her hands to Beau's hips. 'May I use my fingers?' Beau didn't think anyone had ever asked her so politely before giving her a nice finger-blasting.

'Oh, Yasha,' Beau breathed. 'You can do whatever you like.'

A devious sort of look crossed Yasha's face, the sort of look that Beau didn't see too often. She leaned in close to Beau's ear, and whispered, 'If I did what I really wanted to do, then all of Vo would hear you scream.' Her last words were punctuated by her hand diving into Beau's undershorts, and finding her where she was wettest. _Oh God._ Beau couldn't let herself ask what Yasha meant by that, because if she found out the answer, then she knew beyond any doubt that it would be the only thing in the world that she wanted. Yasha's fingers were deft, and quick, and she had very noticeably done this before, bringing Beau to the brink and letting her down several times before capturing her lips in a swallowed scream.

'Uh...holy shit,' Beau muttered. It was a good thing they were in the water, because if they'd been on land, she was pretty sure she would have collapsed to the ground. At least this way, she had some buoyancy and could float without having to stand on shaking legs. 'Yasha, I...Holy shit.' Words had all but left Beau. She was pretty sure she couldn't compete with that. 'Give me a moment, and I can return the favor.'

'Not a favor,' Yasha said, in a mock stern voice. 'A privilege.'

Beau grinned. 'Well then, give me a moment, and let me have the privilege.' It was almost ten minutes before she'd caught her breath again. Normally, in a situation like this, Beau would use her mouth, but she wanted to take her time, and it wasn't really conducive to having her head underwater, so Beau decided to shelve that for next time. There would absolutely be a next time, if she had anything to do with it.

The first time...well, Beau was okay with the first time being a little rushed. As long as next time they got a chance to put each other through their paces. She had just finished bringing Yasha to completion, when she heard the voice inside her head. ' _So did you guys fuuuuuuck?_ '

'Go away Jester,' Beau said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but give Yasha a nervous sort of smile, even though Yasha had no idea what Jester had said.

_'Oh my goood, you did. Well like, if you guys want to cuddle then I can totally keep everyone else distracted with dick-carving! Okay, have—_ '

'Thanks Jester,' Beau said, shaking her head. Yasha gave a look of understanding. 'Well, now everyone's going to know.' Beau gave it about ten seconds before Jester spilled the beans.

'Is that alright with you?' Yasha asked. She sounded slightly apprehensive, as though she was afraid of what Beau's response might be.

Strangely, Beau found that the idea didn't bother her too much at all, but if they could put their clothes back on, and laze around in that glowing sunlight for a few hours, then that was fine by her.

**Author's Note:**

> You use the word finger-blasting once, and now OpenOffice won't stop autocompleting it. Technically a mid-episode fic, rather than a post-episode fic, but who cares.


End file.
